Hearts Of Stone
by Amanda15
Summary: ColePhoebe AU...Phoebe and Cole try to rebuild what they have left of their lives, after loosing their loved ones. (This is not a love story,but a story "about" true love...)
1. A New Start

"I am so excited to get there! Now the horses will have more room to run, and I want to get little goats, and oh…we have to get…"

"Hold on now slow down," Michael laughed " We haven't even moved in ourselves yet, and you have all kinds of animals planned!" He said putting his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Phoebe smiled and nestled up to him as they drove the big U-haul truck down the freeway.

She was anxious and the move was going to be a new start for them. She wanted to leave the past as far behind as possible.

Hermiston , Oregon was going to be a good start. The farm was going to be very different than the busy streets of LA.

"Honey, lets stop in this little restaurant, I am starving!" Phoebe said sitting up and reading the passing food sign.

"I need to get gas anyway" Michael said putting on his blinker, and pulling in the gravel parking lot.

Phoebe jumped out and fluffed her hair, taking a deep breath. The truckers at the station noticed Phoebe immediately.

Michael got out and took off his baseball cap as he looked around. Then locked up the truck.

They walked into the restaurant, and sat at a booth by the window. Michael threw his wallet and phone on the table, and winked at Phoebe, across the table. She gave him a luring smile.

"I saw a Motel sign ahead…have you done enough driving today?" Phoebe asked slipping her foot between his inner thighs.

"Phoebe…contain yourself…we are about two hours away" he said jokingly, and moved her foot to the safe side of his thigh.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked pulling the pen from behind her ear.

"I'll have the special, and a large chocolate shake" Michael said and sat back in his seat putting his arm around the back of the booth.

A flatbed truck with hay in the back pulled into the parking lot. Phoebe watched out the window as four guys filed out of the truck. They were all dirty and sweaty, but the all looked tan and very attractive.

"Phoebe!" Michael said nudging her under the table

Phoebe broke out of her trance, and looked at Michael and then at the waitress.

"Oh, I am sorry, I will have the same" She said flustered.

Just then the guys came through the door and sat down across the way. Phoebe felt her stomach drop and her head start to spin as she made eye contact with one of the guys. The guy waved, and started to walk to their table.

"Phoebe? Hey!" The guy said walking up.

Phoebe felt her stomach drop again and she tried to hold her composure.

"Hi Cole" she said trying to sound calm and collected.

"Michael, this is Cole…Cole, this is my," Phoebe felt a lump in her throat and swallowed around it, " husband" she finished.

Michael nodded.

"Hey man" Cole said and then looked back at Phoebe, "Do you guys live out here?"

"Yeah…well, Hermiston…we just stopped for lunch" Phoebe said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Right on…Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Cole said giving her a wink and turning to walk off.

He looked back at Phoebe, and she look up at him…their eyes met intensely.

"Bye" she said smiling, and twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

"Who was that?" Michael said breaking Phoebe's stare.

"Oh…someone I knew when I was a kid" Phoebe said and grabbed her drink to guzzle it.

Through the meal Phoebe could feel Cole staring at her. She tried to put on her best show for him, and she was smiling and laughing at what ever Michael said.

She wanted to give the impression she was so happy and so in love, even though she was, she wanted him to know.

When they were through with lunch, they stood up and Michael walked to the counter.

"I have to go to the bathroom…I'll meet you in the truck" she said and walked to the bathroom, knowing she had to walk by Cole's table.

Phoebe waited in the bathroom until she gave Michael enough time to get to the truck. She didn't want him to ask anymore questions about Cole.

Phoebe was short of breath and she couldn't help the smile she had when she thought about Cole sitting out there. She fluffed her hair, and put on her lip gloss. Then she walked out.

"I'll see ya" She said in her most mature voice, as she walked past his table, doing her best to steady her weak knees.

"See ya" Cole said and watched her walk out.

Phoebe walked to the truck. Michael was sitting inside with a tooth pick in his mouth watching her.

"Ready?" He said as she opened the door.

Phoebe slid over by him and looked in the restaurant windows to see if Cole was watching. He was.

"I got it this time" Cole said as he picked up the check from their table and walked to the counter.

He put a tooth pick in his mouth and glanced out the window.

He watched as Phoebe drove off and then he looked back.

"How's Debbie and the girls Cole?" The waitress asked, ringing the ticket up.

"Good sweetheart…How's old Howard?" Cole asked taking a deep breath.

"He's as ornery as ever!"

"I bet you still keep him hoppin' Elsie"

"Oh Cole, your such a tease" She said looking at him over her reading glasses.

"You're a good woman Elsie…see you next month!" Cole said winking at her, and followed the guys out.

"Ok, darling'!" She said.

Michael and Phoebe pulled up to their house at dusk. It was a two story farm house that sat just off the gravel road.

They got out of the truck and stood in front of the house. They smiled at each other and wandered around to the front door.

"Well, home sweet home honey!" Michael said, and scooped Phoebe up in his arms.

Phoebe screamed playfully as he carried her into the house.

Just then Cole and the guys drove by the house.

"Hey, There's a U-haul truck in the drive way…The new owners must be moving in." One of the guys said as they drove by.

"Yeah, I'll have to go by tomorrow and see if they need a hand with anything…show I am neighborly and all." Cole said smiling at the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Michael slipped Phoebe's white tank top off, and ran his hands along her sides. He leaned in and kissed her deeply as he gently laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She smiled at him, as he gazed into her eyes.

Phoebe stared at the ceiling and a stressed look came over her face as Michael kissed her neck.

She couldn't help but think about seeing Cole again.

__

His lips…his hair…his eyes…his body…

The next morning Phoebe woke up to the fresh smell of coffee. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around.

"Hey…she's alive" Michael said sarcastically as he walked in the bedroom with a breakfast tray.

"Honey, how sweet!" Phoebe said. He sat beside her

"It is a token of my appreciation for last night" he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Phoebe smiled and drank her glass of juice before Michael could see her guilty expression.

Phoebe remembered she was thinking about Cole last night.

"Daddy can we go with you?" Kate said as Cole poured milk on her cereal.

"No baby, stay here and help your mom…" Cole said looking around the messy house.

"I am going to the store and to mail some bills…can't they go with you?" Debbie said as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Yeah I wouldn't want you to be bothered with the kids…" Cole mumbled

"What?" Debbie snapped.

"What's up your butt this morning…oh wait…every morning!" Cole said sarcastically.

"I'm leaving…there is some spaghetti in the fridge…I'll see you later" She said and walked out.

"Ok girls, your with daddy today. Eat your breakfast and get your shoes on. We are going to help the new neighbors" Cole said looking out the window, watching Debbie get in the car and drive off.

Phoebe got out of the shower and put on her make-up. She fixed her hair and got dressed. Michael was outside unloading the truck.

Phoebe walked out on the porch and she saw a truck coming up the road. She put her hand over her forehead to block the sun.

The truck pulled into the drive way and Phoebe grabbed the chair on the porch to keep from falling down. Her stomach dropped as she saw Cole in the truck.

He got out and helped two little girls out. They walked around the U-haul truck to Michael.

"No way, this is crazy!" Cole said as he walked up to Michael.

"Hey, Cole right?" Michael said

"Hey, Michael?" Cole asked

"Yup…You live around here?" Michael said taking off his gloves

Cole laughed, "Yeah, just up the road, we're neighbors!"

"Well, it will be nice having someone we know around…Phoebe said you guys knew each other as kids"

Cole smiled. He didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah I guess you could…"

"Well, it's a small world" Phoebe said interrupting as she walked up.

"Yeah, I was just telling Michael we are neighbors…I didn't know you guys were the ones moving into this place" Cole said

"Oh, yeah…" Phoebe said

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Who are these beautiful ladies?" Phoebe said finally.

"Oh, this is Katie and Anna…My girls" He said looking at Phoebe

Phoebe couldn't help feel sick inside, but she smiled at the girls. She couldn't look at Cole even though she could feel him looking at her.

Cole was admiring how beautiful Phoebe had become. She was just a girl last time he saw her. Now she was a beautiful woman.

"I came to give you a hand" Cole finally said

"Hey, thanks" Michael said

"Can I get you some coffee Cole?" Phoebe asked looking up at him finally.

"Yeah, that would be good…" he said smiling at her.

"Honey, do you want some?" She asked Michael trying to not be obviously uncomfortable.

"Please" Michael said as he walked into the truck.

"Ok, girls do you want to help me make some cookies?" Phoebe said kneeling down to them.

"Yeah!" Kate said

"How about you?" Phoebe asked Anna, who didn't say anything she just smiled and put her finger in her mouth.

'She does, she's just embarrassed" Kate said speaking for her younger sister.

"Ok, follow me" Phoebe said and walked to the house.

She could feel Cole looking at her and she didn't look. She acted as if she never saw him before, and they were meeting as neighbors.

Cole watched as they walked in the house. He had mixed feelings about seeing Phoebe again. She was so charming and beautiful. She always was, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had changed a lot. Her voice was different and her body…her hair…

"So who owns the canyon behind here?" Michael asked leaning around the truck , breaking Cole's thoughts

"I do" Cole said walking to the back of the truck.

"It's really neat down there. I walked it this morning" Michael said

"Yeah it's nice down there. We'll have to go swimming later" Cole said smiling at Phoebe as she walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My momma yelled at my daddy this mourning" Kate said as she poured chocolate chips in the cookie dough.

Phoebe smiled. "Oh yeah, well sometimes moms do that" She said laughing to herself.

"Yeah, my daddy said she had something up her bottom" Kate added

Phoebe laughed out loud.

Phoebe and the girls brought out the cookies and coffee. Phoebe looked at Cole. He had his shirt off and the sun was beating on his tan sweaty skin. She got butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Well, we was wondering what happened to you guys" Michael said as Phoebe walked up to them.

"Daddy we made cookies!" Kate said

"You did?" Cole said taking a cookie off the plate and smiling at Phoebe.

Phoebe walked over to the table and put the coffee and cookies down.

"So, we just have to put all of this stuff away now?" Phoebe said. Looking at all the boxes on the ground.

"Yep" Michael said sitting in a chair.

Cole sat down in the other chair.

"Sure is hot out here" Cole said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Daddy can we swim?" Kate said

"Maybe later" Cole said

"Screw it, lets go" Michael said

"Go where?" Phoebe said looking at him.

"Swimming, at the pond" He said

Cole laughed "Lets go!"

"Phoebe, come on you'll love it" Cole said nodding to her

"Yeah Phoebe! Come with us!" Kate yelled

Phoebe looked down at the two girls smiling up at her.

"I don't know where my suit is, nothing is unpacked" she said

"So…you don't need one" Michael said

Phoebe felt her cheeks get red and Cole gave her a little shy smile.

"Ok" She said.

When they got to the pond, Cole slipped off his shoes and ran to the rope swing and swung off it and made a huge splash.

"Whew! It's cold!" He said with a big grin on his face. His teeth were so white.

Michael and Phoebe took off their shoes and the girls were already undressed down to their panties. The girls ran to the end of the small dock, and jumped in to Cole.

Michael jumped off the rope swing and threw it to Phoebe. Phoebe caught it and closed her eyes as she swung out over the water and let go.

"Aaaah!" She screamed before she hit the water, and then she came up laughing.

She was very close to Cole and the girls in the water. Anna swam over to her and wrapped around her neck. Kate stayed with Cole.

"You've made a friend for life you know" Cole said to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at him and smiled. For the first time she was able to hold eye contact and not look away.

Michael got out and laid on the dock. He laid flat on his back and took a deep breath. His jeans were heavy with water. Phoebe and Anna and swam to the edge and got out. Cole watched as Phoebe's wet t-shirt formed to her body along with her shorts.

Phoebe and Anna laid on the dock with Michael.

"I'm hungry" Michael said.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah" Michael raised his head and yelled to Cole, "You hungry?"

"Starved" Cole yelled back.

That night, they all sat around the fire and roasted marsh mellows. They laughed and talked. Cole and Phoebe would catch each other looking across the fire.

Later, Cole and the girls said good-night and left. Michael and Phoebe sat around the fire. Phoebe sat in his arms.

"I am happy here" Phoebe said

"Me too, I am happy with you wherever we are" Michael said and kissed her head.

Phoebe looked up at him and kissed his lips.

A week later things were still about the same. Cole and Phoebe played the awkward game when ever Cole and the girls stopped in.

Phoebe had things mostly put away, just a few boxes left. Michael worked on fences and the barn.

"Some of the guys are going to the auction this weekend" Michael said at the dinner table.

"Oh, yeah" Phoebe said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, I think I'll go. We need a tractor to finish the fences. I might find a good deal"

"The woman down the road is selling that mare I've been looking at. " Phoebe said

"Put some money down on her, and I'll finish the fences"

"Really?" Phoebe said excited.

"Why not?" he said smiling at her.

"Now I am really excited!" Phoebe said sitting on his lap.

"Oh really?" He said suggestively . Phoebe laughed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Later that night they were laying in bed.

"Michael, who is all going?" She asked

"Doug, Aaron, Russ, and Jay. I think that's all?" He said

"Cole's not going?" Phoebe said with a lump in her throat.

"No, Debbie and the girls are visiting her mother, so he is going to work around their place." Michael said and kissed Phoebe on the cheek, then he turned the light out.

Phoebe felt herself starting to sweat, and she thought Michael could surly hear her heart beating out of her chest.

Her thoughts were flying. She took a deep breath. "Oh" Phoebe said and rolled over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phoebe was frantic in the kitchen, trying to get breakfast and coffee and clothes for Michael's weekend.

"Hurry babe, they're gonna be here!" Michael said coming downstairs to the kitchen

"I am trying, I can find your coffee thermos." She said searching the cabinets.

"Where's my boots?" Michael asked sitting down to his breakfast.

"They're by the door." Phoebe said

"Do you have enough money for this weekend?" Michael said with his mouth full.

"Yes, take your phone and call me when you get to your motel ok?" Phoebe said sitting his stuff by the door.

"Ok" he said

A truck pulled up to the house and honked.

"Gotta go!" Michael said grabbing the toast from his plate.

"Ok, give me kiss!" Phoebe said following him to the door.

Michael turned and kissed her, he moved his hands on her breasts and then in her hair.

The truck honked again.

"Mmm…I'll pick up where I left off when I get back" Michael said and ran out to the truck.

Phoebe waved and then closed the door. She took a deep breath and sat in the chair, and sipped her coffee.

Phoebe jumped and spilt her coffee, when someone knocked on her door. It took her a minute to realize she had fallen asleep.

She put her cup down and peeked through the curtain. Phoebe gasped when she saw Cole standing on her porch. She ran to the kitchen in a panic. Then she ran to the living room again. It was taking her breath away, and she didn't know what to do. She was still in her robe and her hair was a mess.

"Oh crap…what do I do…just stay calm…it's no big deal…" She said to herself.

Phoebe fluffed her hair, and wiped under her eyes. Then she opened the door. Cole had started to walk away, then he turned around.

"Hi…ah…I brought some wood up from the canyon….where should I put it?" He said half smiling at her.

"Oh, thanks you didn't have to…" Phoebe paused and then looked around for a spot, "Um where ever you think Cole…Thank you." She said running her hand over her messy hair.

"No problem, I had to get us some anyway," he smiled at her, "Ok, well I will just sit this over here and chop some kenneling." he said starting to walk away.

"Um…Cole…" Phoebe hesitated for a moment

"Yeah" Cole said, as if her were waiting for her to say something intense.

"Do you want to…come in for some coffee?" She said bashfully

Phoebe heard herself, and she immediately knew it was not a good idea.

"Sure, that sounds good…I'll just sit this down" He said eagerly.

Phoebe shut the door and walked into the kitchen. Her hands were shaking as she tried to pour the water in the coffee pot.

"What are you doing? You have done it now Phoebe!" She said to herself.

She heard Cole come through the front door. He walked into the kitchen. Neither of them said a word for a minute, they just gave each other complimentary smiles. Phoebe walked over to him and handed him a cup, and poured his coffee.

"Thank you Phoebe" He said sitting down.

"Your welcome" She said quickly.

Her heart was racing, and she was trembling, but yet she wanted him there. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Phoebe I have to say…" Cole Paused

Phoebe was standing at the sink and she couldn't look at him. What was he going to say? How bold was he going to get?

"This is good Coffee!" He finished, and quickly took a drink"

Phoebe turned around and smiled in relief.

"Oh, well it is not how I like it but…" she rambled, standing at the sink.

"Come sit" He said looking up at her

"Oh…I…um…ok" She said and sat down nervously.

"Well, it's better than the coffee I had this morning" He said

"Oh, what kind did you have?" She asked swallowing hard.

"I didn't have any" He said smiling

Phoebe laughed and so did Cole. It broke the ice a little.

"So why did you guys move?" Cole asked searching for conversation.

"Oh, a lot of reasons…It was too busy for us in LA….and…I just needed a change I guess" she said sipping her coffee.

"Oh, how long have you been married?" Cole asked

"Five years this month" Phoebe said and cracked a proud smile.

"Five years, wow, they say if you have been married five years you've got it made!" He said humorously.

"Well, we have come a long way…we are really happy" She added Phoebe noticed his face change a little.

"I'm glad Phoebe…I'm glad your happy…you deserve it" He said looking at her sweetly.

Phoebe couldn't take it. He looked so sad and unhappy, from the first time she saw him in the restaurant.

"How about you Cole…? Are you happy?" Phoebe had to ask.

Cole smiled and took a drink.

"Yeah…sure…I guess" He said sarcastically.

"I am serious Cole…do you love her?" Phoebe said before she could stop herself.

She couldn't believe she said it. It was so bold, but it was out of her mouth before she knew it.

Cole looked at her like he couldn't believe she said it either.

"Yes, I love her…but "

"But what," Phoebe asked.

They sat there for a moment looking into each others eyes. It was like a trance, Phoebe couldn't look away and neither could Cole"

"Phoebe I…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael and the guys pulled up to the auction yard and got out.

"Look at all this equipment!" Michael said.

A woman walked by the men in her tight wranglers and smiled at them.

"Yeah, nice equipment!" Aaron said.

Michael smiled at him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, you got Phoebe to keep your bed warm" Doug said suggestively to Michael.

"Michael laughed and they walked up to the concession stand.

"I'll have a bud" Michael said slapping his money down.

"Where you guys from?" The man at the concession stand asked.

"Hermiston" Michael said

"Did you guys hear about the cereal killer, that escaped from the Arlington prison?"

"No, when was this?" Michael asked sipping his beer

"About a week ago, they're saying he is headed up the Gorge to La Grande. They're enforcing a car search outside of town.

Cole stared at Phoebe.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"Phoebe I…I have to say, it was weird seeing you at the restaurant." Cole said smiling at her.

"I know, it was…" Phoebe started to say

"I want to kiss you Phoebe" Cole blurted out, interrupting her.

Phoebe was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She started to get scared, and she couldn't breathe.

"Cole…I…"

Cole reached for her hand and she pulled it back.

"I think you better leave…Cole" Phoebe pleaded in almost a whisper.

"Phoebe, I know you want to" Cole said, moving closer to her.

Phoebe jumped up and walked over to the sink.

"Please leave!" she said in a stern shaky voice.

Cole stood up and looked at her with a sad expression. He put his head down and slowly walked out of the kitchen. He took one last glance at her standing by the sink before he walked out.

Phoebe stood at the sink trembling, and tears started to run down her face. She was not afraid of Cole, but she was afraid of herself, and the feeling she had these last few days for Cole.

She loved Michael, and she was so happy with him…but Cole was her first love.

It all started when Phoebe was thirteen, and she had a crush on Cole back home. He had a reputation, for being a smooth talker and a flirt. He wasn't with out morals, but he was a heartbreaker.

The flirting between Cole and Phoebe, went on for months, and Phoebe made a point to be where ever Cole was. Her friends told him she liked him, and he couldn't help but like it. She was a lot younger though, so he never had the chance to take her out.

One weekend Phoebe and her friend went on a trip, and when they got home, Cole was engaged to be married.

Phoebe was crushed, but she acted like she wasn't fazed by the news, but inside she was devastated.

She never knew why Cole did that, after he was supposed to wait for Phoebe. She never got the chance to ask him either. Cole moved away, and that was the last time she saw Cole until the restaurant.

Phoebe never understood the connection her and Cole had, she never even kissed him. But there was intense chemistry, and they both felt it.

Phoebe had to get out of the house. She got dressed and left. She drove for hours. She went down every back road she could find. She didn't know her way around much, but She didn't care at the time.

Phoebe sat in a small truck stop, eating the last of her pie. She knew she had to go home, but she didn't want to.

She left the money on the table and left.

Phoebe pulled up to her house and sat in the truck a minute. She got out and went to open the door, but she stopped. She needed to unwind. She decided to go to the pond.

Phoebe stood by the bank and listened to the crickets. She laid down, and stared up at the starry sky. The sky was so big, and held so many stars.

The air was cool, but she thought she would take a dip before she went back to the house.

Phoebe slowly took off her shorts, and then her shirt. She stood in her bra and underwear at the edge of the dock. She took a deep breath and dove into the water.

She come up for air and she floated on her back. She closed her eyes, it was so peaceful.

Suddenly she heard something in the trees. She gasped and carefully swam over under the dock.

The phone just kept ringing on the other end.

"She will be fine Mike, the police will get him" Aaron said.

Michael held the phone to his ear waiting for Phoebe to pick up.

"I just don't know why she isn't answering? It's late." Michael said looking at his watch.

"She probably went out with the girls, to the bar, or a movie, relax!" Doug said.

"Your right, I'll call her in the morning" Michael said and hung up.

Phoebe heard someone walking up to the pond and she froze. She listened and then she waited to see what they were going to do. All of the sudden they ran and jumped off the dock making a huge splash. Phoebe got a glimpse of a man, before water splashed her face.

She saw it was Cole, when he came up. She didn't know what to do. Cole started to swim, and Phoebe could tell he didn't know she was there. She took a deep breath and held it.

"Cole?" She finally yelled.

"Phoebe?" He yelled back, "Where are you?" He yelled looking around.

"Right here!" She said swimming out.

Cole and phoebe treaded water for an awkward minute in the middle of the pond. Then they started laughing. They both could find the humor in the uncomfortable situation.

"I'm sorry Phoebe…I didn't mean…" Cole started to say

"Cole, it's ok" Phoebe said and swam over to the dock.

Phoebe reached for her shirt, and slipped it on, then she grabbed her shorts and held them over her as she got out of the water and sat on the dock.

Cole swam over to the dock too. Phoebe quickly slipped her shorts on as Cole was getting out. He only had on his wet Levi's

Cole came and sat beside her, dangling his legs over the dock with his feet in the water by hers.

"When does Michael get back?" Cole asked watching their feet in the water.

"Sunday night" she said solemnly.

"That's two days away" He said

"Yeah" She said quietly, "What are you thinking?" She asked looking at him.

She stared into his eyes, and the moon light shown through the trees perfectly, catching a light in his eyes.

"If I told you I would have to kill you" He said smiling. He leaned into her shoulder with his, and nudged her.

"What are you thinking?" He said looking into her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said leaning closer to him.

Cole leaned in to kiss Phoebe, but paused. He touched her cheek with his lips, and brushed them around to her eyes. Phoebe felt herself melting into his soft caress. His lips were warm and soft. His breath on her face sent chills through her body.

"I can't…do this" She whispered short of breath.

Cole pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I know" He whispered back, slightly trembling.

Phoebe slowly got up and slipped her shoes on. She started to walk off the dock . She paused and looked back at Cole. He was starting at the water. Phoebe turned started to walk back to her house.

She was walking and shivering. It was very cold now. Suddenly, she heard something in the trees beside her, and she stopped.

"Cole?" Phoebe said in a unsure voice.

She heard nothing, so she started to walk again. She heard it a second time and she stopped.

"Cole this isn't funny!" She said, this time more scared.

She heard some twigs snap behind her and she stared to run. Phoebe felt someone grab her by her hair and kicked her feet out from under her. Phoebe fell to the ground and her ears were ringing, and the fear almost was paralyzing.

She tried to scream, but a hand came over her mouth and muffled it. Phoebe was violently flipped over. She saw the shadow of a man on top of her. He hit her in the stomach and Phoebe gasped. He spread her legs and Phoebe thrashed around under him. He tore her shirt and hit her across the face. Phoebe felt herself relax and her eyes started to go black.

Just then Cole came up behind the man and hit him as hard as he could with a branch. The man slumped over Phoebe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phoebe looked with fuzzy eyes, and saw Cole leaning over the body. Cole's face was terrified, and he fell to his knees and crawled to her. Tears started to stream down her face, as she laid flat on her back. Her heart was still racing.

Cole carefully scooped her in his arms, and she made a grunting sound as he picked her up. Phoebe buried her face in his thick strong neck. She never felt more relieved.

"Come on honey, I have to get you to the house." Cole said carrying her through the trees.

"Where were you?" Phoebe whispered on his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner baby" Cole said nestling her head in the bend of his neck.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

Cole kicked the front door open, and laid Phoebe on the couch. He went to the kitchen for the phone and called the police. Then he came back into the living room and covered Phoebe with a blanket.

Phoebe was shaking and Cole rubbed her legs to sooth her.

"I'm ok, I am just so cold" Phoebe said wiping her eyes.

"The police are on their way…Phoebe I was…I don't know what I would do if…." Cole turned and looked away.

"I'll get you some hot tea" Cole said trying to hide the tears that burned his eyes.

He was so scared and he never felt his insides turn so cold, as when he saw that man hurting Phoebe.

"No, please don't leave me" Phoebe said reaching for him.

Cole held Phoebe in his arms and she held his neck tight. They were both trembling, and didn't want to let go.

"All I could think about was you helping me, when he was…on top of me" Phoebe said closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner" Cole said holding her tight

Cole pulled away a little and started kissing Phoebe's fore head and eyes and then cheeks. Phoebe parted her lips and they pressed their mouths together passionately.

All the tension and emotions and longing went into this kiss. The kiss became more alive, and they started to breath heavily.

The warmth from the insides of Cole's mouth was comforting, and Phoebe wanted this long awaiting kiss to never end. Cole felt his heart start to pound and beg for more. He felt so close to Phoebe, and it was like they were never apart.

"Phoebe…I'm sorry…I want you so bad" Cole said hoarsely as he trailed his kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since the restaurant." Phoebe said breathlessly.

Just then the sirens came into range and they could hear them coming up the road. Cole and Phoebe pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

The cops came to the opened front door and walked in.

Soon Phoebe's house was swarmed with cops and men flashing badges in Cole and Phoebe's faces.

"Mam, I'm detective Holden, are you alright?" The detective asked Phoebe.

"Are you the one that called?" another one asked Cole.

"Yeah, we left the man in the trees down by the pond in back" Cole said.

Some paramedics came in the house and the officer pointed to Phoebe. They came to her aid, pushing Cole aside.

"I'm ok" Phoebe said as they checked her over.

The detective took Cole to the side for questioning. Phoebe saw flashlights and she could hear dogs all around her house.

An officer walked up to the detective with Cole and whispered something in his ear.

"Shit!" The detective said and ran his fingers through his hair.

A man in a long trench coat came in and stood by the detective.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"He's gone!" Holden said and walked over to Phoebe

"Mam, did you get a look at his face?" The detective asked Phoebe.

"No…not very good…I was all so fast" Phoebe said looking all around the house.

"Mam, this is very important" The detective said.

While the paramedic bandaged the cut on her face. Cole looked at Phoebe. She was terrified and he walked over to her.

"I think she has had enough for one night, she can talk to you tomorrow" Cole said to the two men interrogating Phoebe.

"I don't think you understand" the detective started to say

"No you don't understand, I said no more tonight" Cole said in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry, are you the husband?" The detective asked hastily.

Cole started to get in the detectives face.

"Cole, it's ok" Phoebe said walking up between them.

"Detective, my husband is gone, and this is my friend." Phoebe said

Cole felt a little disappointment when she referred to him as a friend. He knew it was true, but he had more than friendly feelings for her.

Just then the phone rang and Phoebe went for it, but the detective stopped her and answered it himself.

"Detective Holden" he said

The detective sat on the phone a minute and then handed the phone to Phoebe.

"He says he is your husband" Holden said.

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Hello?" Phoebe said still looking at Cole.

"Phoebe! What is going on?" Michael asked on the other end.

"Michael, you need to come home" Phoebe said and started to cry.

Cole looked at the floor. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead.

Phoebe came and sat by him.

"That was Michael, he is on his way home…Cole I…" Phoebe trailed

"I know Phoebe" Cole said looking at her.

Phoebe looked away and sighed. The detective walked up to them.

"We are putting a round the clock watch on the house…we are pretty sure the suspect is Robert Stein. The cereal killer, who escaped from the Arlington Prison. If you will come down to the station in the morning, there might be something you can remember by then." The detective said and started to clear out the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello?" Debbie answered

Cole hesitated

"Hello?" Debbie said again

"Debbie, it's me…how are you?" Cole asked troubled

"Fine?" she answered confused

"How's the girls?" He asked

"Fine" Debbie said again plainly.

Cole fought the feelings of resentment he felt towards her.

"Debbie…I need you to stay at your mother's…there's a killer on the loose, and he attacked at the neighbors house…I want the girls…and you safe" Cole said

"Cole…are you ok?" Debbie asked

Cole was shocked that she asked, or even cared.

"I'll be fine…just do as I said…I'll call you as soon I know more…give the girls a kiss for me" he said swallowing hard.

"Ok….bye…Cole" Debbie said and hung up.

Cole looked back across the room at Phoebe. The detective was outside waiting for Michael to arrive.

Phoebe felt Cole come up behind her, and felt his heart beating as he pressed himself against her back.

She turned and looked up at him. She reached up and touched his cheek. Cole closed his eyes and let out a shaky sign. His body was trembling and so was Phoebe's. He kissed her hand and Phoebe pushed him back.

"Cole, I am sorry, we can't!" Phoebe said suddenly

Phoebe tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arms firmly.

"Phoebe, I love you, I always have!"

"Cole, let go… don't do this!"

"Why are you pushing me away Phoebe?" He asked and walked across the room in frustration.

"You are the one that left and got married Cole!" Phoebe stood up and shouted.

"I left?" Cole shouted walking back up to her.

"Yeah, that's right! I came home from my trip and you were engaged!" Phoebe shouted in his face.

Cole stood inches from her face, and stared down at her with wild eyes.

"I came to find you, and your father told me to leave you alone, he said you were too young, and I couldn't give you what you deserved…he was right!" Cole said in a low emotional voice.

Phoebe stood there and stared up at him. All these years she thought Cole didn't care, and just left her.

Just then they heard a truck coming up the drive way. Phoebe looked out the window, and saw Michael getting out of the truck.

She looked back at Cole. She was so torn, and confused, and she felt panicked. So much had took place, she felt like she was having a nervous break down.

"Phoebe!" Michael said bolting through the door, "Are you ok?" He asked throwing his arms around her.

Cole stared at them for a second and then put his hands on his hips in disgust and turned to the window.

Phoebe started to cry.

Cole looked over his shoulder at them.

"Cole, what the hell happened Cole?" Michael asked with fear on his face.

Cole slowly spun around and looked at both Phoebe and Michael with a smirk on his face.

Phoebe looked nervous, and stared at Cole.

"I heard a scream when I was…." Cole paused, "I knew Phoebe was alone…so I ran toward your house…." Cole said swallowing hard.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left you!" Michael said sincerely, and held Phoebe tight.

Cole nodded and then looked at Phoebe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cole walked to the door to go.

"Cole, wait….thank you" Phoebe said painfully.

"Your welcome" Cole said and nodded to Michael.

Michael nodded back. Cole glanced at Phoebe one last time, and walked out into the swallowing rain.

Cole sat in his truck for a moment and stared through his windshield. The rain created a waterfall down the glass.

The water dripped from his face and he blew it from his lips. His black hair laid to his face as he looked at the house.

He turned up his music and sped out of the driveway.

Phoebe glanced out the window as he drove away. He was headed towards town, and she wanted to run after his truck.

She wanted to stop him, and throw herself at him. One the other hand, Michael was her husband…the man she loved…the man she belonged to. But if she loved him, why did she have this desperate burning desire for Cole?

Cole sped through the stop sign and screeched out on the main road, as gravel flew from his tires behind the truck.

He clenched his teeth and held the peddle to the middle of his red dodge.

Cole found himself driving out of town. He wanted to forget the whole thing. The past weeks, the torment he has put his mind, and his heart through.

He wanted to forget, but he couldn't. Phoebe had come along like a whirl wind.

His daughters faces stole his thoughts, and then Debbie's. What had went so wrong with their marriage? Why when Phoebe came back into his life, everything he knew went away?

The bitter sweet thought made him angry.

As oncoming blinding lights flashed by his truck, he recklessly drove through the rain. He saw a diner ahead and slowed to pull in.

He turned off his truck and got out. He froze when he looked in the window and saw his family sitting with a starnge man. The man leaned over and kissed Debbie on the cheek.

Cole felt his insides turn cold and his heart started to race again.

Cole stormed inside and walked up to the table.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Debbie said in a surprised tone.

Cole glared at the man and then at Debbie.

"What the hell is this? I tell you to stay away, and you don't give a shit?! There is a murderer on the…!" Cole paused and looked out the window with clenched teeth. He stopped himself from exploding in front of his baby girls.

"Daddy?" Anna said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Come on baby, come with daddy" Cole said lifting the small girl into his arms. "Kate, come on baby" Cole said reaching for her hand.

"Cole…what the hell do you think you are doing?" Debbie asked in a disgusted tone.

"Who's this? Your new boyfriend?" Cole snapped back

"Cole!" Debbie growled.

"Don't bother coming home!" Cole said as he walked out of the diner.

Debbie watched with a stone cold expression, as Cole walked outside and loaded the girls in the truck. "Don't worry…I won't!" she said with a hateful mumble.

Phoebe jerked awake and sat up in bed. The rain was pounding on the windows, and she tried to catch her breath. Her t-shirt was soaking wet, with sweat.

"Sweetheart?" Michael said sitting up and putting his arms around her.

Phoebe was reliving the events that took place that night. Her head was spinning and heart heart was pounding in her ears.

"Lay back down" Michael said

"No, I think I'll get something hot to drink…my throat is a little scrachy" Phoebe said

"Do you want me to come with you?" Michael said as he yawned.

"No, thank you, I'm not afraid"

Phoebe slipped on a sweat shirt and headed downstairs.

Cole unlocked the motel room door and stepped in. He had Anna asleep over his shoulder and Katie by the hand. He closed the door behind them.

He laid the two girls in the bed, and tucked them in tight.

"Sleep tight" he said and kissed their sleepy eyes.

"Night daddy" Kate said. Anna was already asleep.

"Night baby" He said softly smiling at them.

He walked over to the bathroom area, and turned the shower on. He walked over to the door and locked it. Cole didn't want to chance taking his girls home, so he figured he would stay at the motel a few days.

That way he also didn't have to run into Debbie, untill he cooled off a little. He wasn't sure if he was mad at her, or himself. After all, he was the one wanting someone else.

Cole closed the bathroom door and took off his clothes. He stepped into the steamy water and let it run over him.

The warm water felt good. He let out a sigh, "Ahh yes"

Phoebe sipped her tea, and thought about Cole. Where did he go? She wanted to hear from him, she wanted to know if he was ok? She mostly wanted to stare into his eyes and feel his arms around her. She wanted him to press his body against hers and swallow her up.

"Phoebe?"

"Oh! Ouch! You scared me!" She said whirling around and seeing Michael on the stairs.

Phoebe spilt her tea when she jumped, and it burnt her hands.

"Sorry…here, run them under the cold water" Michael said hurrying to her and pulling her hands tword the sink.

"Michael…I'm ok….you don't have to check on me" Phoebe said acknowledging his kindness.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…go back to bed…I'll be up in a minute" She said

"Alright"

Phoebe watched as Michael walked back up the stairs. Then she looked outside the window at the moon and sighed,

"Where are you Cole?"

Cole turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He put his hand on the wall as he smiled watching his girls sleep. He reached for his jeans and slipped them on. He sat in the chair and looked outside at the big yellow moon. He wondered if Phoebe was ok. He wished he had her with him safe in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phoebe went back upstairs, and slipped into bed beside Michael. He was already asleep. He slipped his arm around her waist subconsciously and nuzzled to her shoulder. Phoebe put her arm over his and closed her eyes.

The next morning Cole pulled into his driveway. Two cop cars were waiting at his door.

"Daddy?" Kate said in a unsure voice

"It's ok baby, wait here with your sister" Cole said as he put the truck in park .

Cole slowly climbed out and closed the door, with the two girls waiting on the bench seat of the truck.

"Can I help you?" Cole asked, walking toward the officers.

"Mr. Turner?" One of the officers asked, taking his hat off.

"Yes" Cole replied

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner, your wife has been in an accident…she was announced deceased on our arrival." The officer said in condolence.

There was a moment of eye shifting between them and silence.

Cole closed his eyes, and ran both hands on his face into his hair. He knew he and Debbie were falling apart, but not like this…nothing like this.

His eyes started to burn as they filled with tears. He looked at the two small faces waiting for him in the truck, and then back at the officers.

"What…what happened?" Cole asked squinting his eyes, and wiping them with his thumb.

"Well Sir, without blood tests, we are still unsure, but from the looks of the car, they were traveling at a high speed, and smashed into the highway divide…there has been suspicion of alcohol…sir." The officer finished.

Cole sat on the porch step in shock, and stared at the ground.

"You said they?" Cole mumble staring at the ground

"Yes sir, there is one more thing," the officer said looking at his co-officer, "The man she was traveling with survived." He finished

"Who is he?" Cole snapped, picturing the face of the man in the restaurant with Debbie the night before.

"Umm…his name is Robert Stein and he is an escaped convict. A cereal rapist and murder, he escaped from the Arlington Prison."

Cole's blood ran cold. He looked up at the officers and then at the children.

The officer handed Cole slips of paper.

"This is some information for you, and our number if there is anything you need to know. We will also need a statement from you later this week." The officer said.

Cole snatched the papers, and walked to the truck.

"Is this the location you and your girls will be staying at Mr. Turner?"

"Yeah…yeah it is" Cole said and opened the truck door to get the girls out.

"One more thing," the officer said "We will need a member of the family to identify the victim for the record. It doesn't have to be you if you wish not to."

"Debbie…the victim's name is Debbie Turner" Cole mumbled, staring at the ground

"Yes, of course Mr. Turner."

Cole nodded. The officers drove away.

"Why did you say mommy's name like that daddy?" Kate asked noticing her daddy had been sad.

"Come in the house babies, daddy has to talk to you" Cole said in a soft tone.

Phoebe and Michael walked into their house. Michael threw the keys on the table and sat in his chair.

The drive home from the station was long and they were both silent, and they hadn't said a word to each other since the station.

"Is there something you want to tell me Phoebe?" Michael snapped

"Please don't start…I'm tired…and I want to go lay down." Phoebe said with a heavy sigh.

"No, Phoebe, we're talking about this…I don't really care if you want to. I'm not just letting it go!" Michael said as his voice raised higher.

"Michael I…" Phoebe pleaded.

"What! What! I leave, and you run to the pond to skinny dip with Cole Turner?"

"Michael it's not like that!"

"You tell me then…you tell me what it is like!" Michael shouted.

Phoebe glared at Michael.

"I see how you two look at each other…I see how you act when you're around him!" Michael continued, "I'm not stupid!"

"Michael…He and I…we're…!" Phoebe paused.

Michael didn't know about her past with Cole. He just found out from Phoebe's statement, that Cole and her were together at the pond before Phoebe was attacked. Now Phoebe would have to explain why.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

Cole packed some clothes for him and the girls, and headed to Debbie's child hood home in La Grande. The funeral would be held at the small church her family attended.

It was her mother's wish, and Cole didn't mind. It would be hard to go back to La Grande and face her family.

Phoebe watched as Cole's truck drove by her house. Cole and Phoebe hadn't talked in two weeks, since the night of her attack. Many times she wanted to go to his house and tell him she was sorry about Debbie, about everything. She wanted to hold him and comfort him…but she knew she couldn't.

Michael and Phoebe were cold to each other, and they were drifting farther apart. Sometimes Phoebe would want to grab him, when they would pass in the hall, and hug him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew he couldn't forgive her for what she did, and how could she ask him to.

Michael felt rage and pain, and regret. He missed how Phoebe would run her fingers through his hair when they were in bed, and how she would walk around the house in his t-shirts and nothing else. How she would wrap herself around him and make him stop what he was doing to kiss her.

Now she wouldn't even look at him. He knew she didn't love him like she loved Cole. The thought of Cole made his blood boil.

Cole pulled into the families large ranch, and drove up to the house. He hadn't saw it in a few years. Debbie took the kids to visit with out him.

He didn't exactly get along with Debbie's family. Cole was never up to their standards for their daughter. It was a subject that he and Debbie often fought over.

"Imagine what they would think of your boyfriend Debra?" Cole thought to himself.

Debbie's family didn't know about Robert Stein. Cole asked the detectives not to tell them. He figured it was hard enough for them to except her death. It was easier for them to hate Cole instead of destroying her parents image of their only daughter.

"I see Grandma" Kate said.

Grace, Debbie's mom, was standing on the porch waiting for them to arrive. Cole pulled up and turned off the engine. Grace walked up to the truck as Cole was getting the girls out.

"Hi babies" Grace said as she hugged both of them.

Just then Cora walked out and stood on the porch. Cora was Grace's sister, Debbie's favorite aunt. They were very close.

"Hello Cole" Cora said walking up to him and putting her arms around him.

Cole hugged her back and whispered "Thank You" in her ear. Cora nodded at him and then hugged the girls. Grace looked at Cole and then gave him a half smile.

"Thank you for bringing Debbie's girls home to me Cole" Grace said.

"Well I know how much **our** girls means to you Grace" Cole corrected her.

Grace ignored him and lead the girls inside. Ed, Debbie's father walked out onto the porch to greet the children. He nodded at Cole, then walked in the house with Grace and the girls.

Cole rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. Cora stood there with Cole.

Phoebe walked out into the barn and found Michael shoveling the hay pile. Phoebe was taken back by the way Michael looked.

The sun shown through the panels of the barn on his tan muscular back . He walked back and forth and aggressively stacked the hay bails.

"Michael?" Phoebe said

Michael looked up at Phoebe with his green eyes. The sweat dripped from his forehead and he wiped it from his eyes.

"What?" He answered her in a panted voice.

Phoebe walked up to him. Michael threw the pitch fork into the hay stack. Phoebe stood in front of him, and wiped his brow with her red cloth. Michael stood there motionless and stared at her.

She smelled like clean cotton, and rose soap. She had her hair pinned up on her head and her loose fitted working dress hung around her body nicely.

Michael looked down at her hand as Phoebe wiped down his neck to his chest. He put his hands on her hips.

Phoebe stared at his chest and then up into his eyes. They were hungry and filled with lust for her.

Phoebe stared at his throat and his jaw and touched his lips with her fingertips. Michael leaned in slowly and started to kiss her. Phoebe pulled away, but Michael pulled her back and kissed her again. Phoebe pulled away again but Michael grabbed her arm.

Michael wanted Phoebe, and he was going to have her. Phoebe was turned on my Michael's aggressiveness. Michael tore her dress off her shoulder and pinned her against the hay bails. He lifted her legs and Phoebe wrapped them around his waist. He hurried with his pants, and then found the warmth of her insides.

"It's really hard on them Cole" Cora said.

"She was my wife Cora!" Cole said annoyed, "I know you loved her too…I don't see you acting like that"

"I know, I loved her like my own. " Cora said with a heavy sigh, "So… how are you holding up?" she asked smiling sorrowful at him.

Cole leaned over, and folded his arms on the side of his truck and sighed.

"It is all so new Cora. I am just in a daze, and the girls…well they are missing their mom" Cole said as he squinted in the evening sun.

"Why don't you leave them here with Ed and Grace while you sort things out?" Cora said folding her arms on the truck beside him.

"I thought about it…but if I leave them…I don't know if I can go back home" Cole said leaning over and looking at her.

"Why do you have to?" She asked.

Cole looked at the horses in the pasture. Phoebe's face appeared in his mind. It seemed like months since he saw her. The only reason he wanted to return was to see her.

"I…well work…" Cole stopped. He thought of Phoebe. He had to stay away from her. It was dangerous to be with her right now. He was vulnerable, even more than before. He longed for her even worse now…"

"Hey, what is it Cole?" Cora calmly asked, breaking his thoughts.

"I guess there is nothing I need to go home to" Cole said finally.

Cora smiled. "Well, are you ready for this then?" She said nodding to the house.

"I guess" Cole said and walked with her to the house.

They walked inside and Cole winked at the girls. They looked at him in the door way.

"Sit down Cole…there are some things I want to talk to you about" Ed said sitting at the kitchen table.

Cole sat down, and watched the girls in the living room.

"What's on your mind?" Cole said rubbing his forehead.

"Well…we want you to stay here at the ranch Cole" Ed said

"I plan to for a few days" Cole said folding his arms.

"No…not just for the funeral…I mean for good" Ed said

Cole just looked at him. A thousand thoughts ran through his head.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

Phoebe and Michael laid on the hay. They had both been holding back and all their emotions and aggression was holding them from each other.

Phoebe rolled onto Michael's arm. "Michael …I "

"I'm sorry too Phoebe" He said kissing her forehead.

"Now what?" Phoebe said putting her arm across him.

"Well…I'm kind of hungry" Michael said

Phoebe elbowed him teasingly.

"Easy, easy" He said holding her arm.

"I'll make some lunch then." Phoebe said getting up.

Michael laced his hands around the back of his head, and stared up at Phoebe. Phoebe glanced down at him and smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you" He said winking at her.

"I know" Phoebe said and blew him a kiss.

Phoebe walked up to the house, she glance back to see Michael getting on the tractor. He gave her a wave and she waved back.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouted

Michael didn't hear her, over the tractor engine starting up.

"I love you too!" She shouted.

She shook her head and smiled, as he drove to the back of the field. Phoebe went inside.

Cole sat at the table with Ed and Grace and argued back and forth.

"I just think the girls need to be in a stable home…!" Ed demanded

"I don't really care what you think Ed! These are my girls and they are staying with me!" Cole snapped.

"That's why we want you to live here Cole…out in the guest house. You can fix it how ever you like it." Grace pleaded.

"Grace, I understand that you love the girls and you want the best for them. But you are saying I can't provide that, and you are wrong!" Cole tried to stay calm, but it was hard.

"Cole, your being bull headed!" Ed scowled.

"No Damn it! You're not hearing me!" Cole stood up and walked to the kitchen sink. He looked out he window and saw the girls playing with Cora on the tree swing.

"I am their father, I will decide what they need and what they don't."

"Cole, we just… this is all we have left of our Debbie." Grace said starting to cry.

"You know… I loved her too grace" Cole said and stormed out side.

Ed put his arm around grace and held her.

"There, there love" He whispered.

"I just want her back" Grace whispered.

"I know, me too" Ed said.

Phoebe was looking out her kitchen window at Michael grading the field. They were planting alphalfa hay for the horses for next year.

She walked to the fridge to put the sandwich stuff away, when she heard a blood curling scream. Phoebe ran to the window and saw the tractor riding off and Michael was nowhere in sight.

Phoebe ran to the back door and saw Michael trying to get up from the ground.

"Michael!" Phoebe screamed and took off running in a panic.

Phoebe saw Michael rise to his knees and fall back down. The sun was in her eyes as she ran as fast as she could to the back of the field where Michael was.

"Michael I'm coming!" Phoebe screamed again as she ran. Her heart raced, and she was on pure adrenalin.

She tripped on a mound of dirt and hit the ground hard. It knocked the wind out of her but the made it to her feet and kept running. Her arms were scratched up and her chin was cut. She didn't even wipe the dirt from her face, she just kept running.

Phoebe saw Michael laying in a heap as she got closer. The dry grass and dirt around him was bloody.

She finally reached him and fell where he laid.

"Michael…baby…Michael I'm here" Phoebe wept, as she molded her body around him.

Michael moaned in pain. It was hard to see his wounds from the blood and shredded clothes.

"Somebody help me!" Phoebe shouted as she wept, "Michael, stay with me…" Phoebe whispered in his ear.

Phoebe held him in her arms. Michael was breathing very shallow, and Phoebe watched his chest moving slowly up and down.

"I love you baby…don't leave me…don't leave" Phoebe pleased as the tears streamed from her face. "Somebody! Help us!" Phoebe cried again.

A neighbor heard her cries from the back of the property, and come running up to them.

"Oh…oh" The man stuttered at the sight of Michael.

"Get help!" Phoebe cried.

The man ran off and Phoebe was left holding Michael in her arms. She slowly rocked back and forth and pressed her cheek against his. His breathing became slower and the rattle in his chest became louder. His lungs were filling with blood, and it was just a matter of time.

"There now…" Phoebe consoled him, "That's good baby…help is coming …just breathe" Phoebe pleaded and sobbed.

**_Four days later………_**

Cole sat in the chair swing on the porch. Even though he hadn't been in love with Debbie for some time now, he still loved her. If nothing else, for the fact that she gave him two beautiful baby girls.

Cole felt at peace, even though he knew he was still in shock. He was relieved the funeral was over. He had dreaded it.

"Hey" Cora said opening the door, and walking out to the porch.

She held two drinks in her hand, and handed one to Cole.

"Hey, how did you know?" Cole said smiling at her.

"Well, you looked thirsty" She said sarcastically.

Cora sat down beside Cole, and they slowly swing back and forth. They were both silent for a minute. Cole swirled his drink and sighed.

"You ok?" Cora asked noticing his occupied expression.

"Yeah…Yeah…I'll be fine" Cole said taking a drink. "You? I know you guys were close" Cole said putting his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder.

Cora started to tear up. "I…it is all happening so fast for me" She said quietly.

Cole kissed her on the temple, and leaned his head against hers. "The only reason I am letting the girls stay for a while, is for you. I really appreciate your kindness towards me through the years. Especially when everyone else hated me." Cole said squeezing her shoulder again.

"Your welcome" Cora said, and wiped her eyes.

It was quiet between them for a minute or two, and then Cole spoke up.

"Cora, there is something I have to tell you. I just won't be able to live with myself if I don't." Cole said rubbing his eyebrows stressfully.

"What is it Cole?"

"I…well…me and Debbie were…not getting along…at all" Cole paused, he couldn't find the words to tell her about Phoebe, that he loved another woman.

"I know Cole" Cora said quietly, "Debra told me when she came to stay. She said you told her you wanted her to stay here, and she didn't really care." Cora finished.

"Well, there is more to it…"

"I know…Cole you don't have to tell me…I have been around a while…and I know in a marriage, it takes two people…"

Cole nodded.

"I loved Debra like my own, but I know she wasn't perfect…and neither are you" She said softly.

"It still doesn't excuse me from what I'm a fault for" Cole said

"You know something I was told when I got my divorce from Harry?" Cora stood up and walked to the porch railing,

"I was told, you can't look back, or you'll end up walking crooked all the time. So even though you are going to have regrets and be sorry for something or other…you have to look ahead and walk the path of life. It is chosen for us already. Don't worry about yesterday…live for tomorrow, because like everything…you never know if you'll have another chance."

Cole smiled at her. He knew what she was talking about. Maybe she even knew what Cole was trying to tell her. Either way, she was graceful enough to comfort him and scold him at the same time.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" She said and walked inside.

Cole nodded knowing he would leave in the morning. He would go home and face it all.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

Cole squinted, driving home into the orange maroon sunset. He felt guilty, that his mind was on Phoebe. He wanted to see her again, and hear her voice. He wanted to feel her soft skin on his. He could still see the moon light reflecting off of her wet skin at the pond.

Cole didn't even stop to eat, he just kept driving till he got home.

Cole drove slowly by Phoebe's house. It looked as if no one was home. The lights were out and there was no sign of anyone. Cole continued, and pulled up to his house.

It was hard to make himself go inside, but he did.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to his soaking tub. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He unzipped his jeans and tossed them in a heap by the shirt.

__

"Where are they? Maybe they are out of town?" Cole thought, as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed a cold Bud out of the fridge, and pressed it against the back of his neck. He sighed heavily, feeling the cold glass melt into his skin. He turned on the music, in the wall mount. _Leonard Cohen _was playing _A Thousand Kisses Deep._

He walked back into the bathroom, and stepped into the tub. He finally turned off the water and sunk down, sipping his beer.

Cole ran his fingers through his hair, wetting it down. Then he lifted one leg out to hang over the side of the large soaking tub. He also hung his arms over both sides and sunk into the water, in full relaxation.

The deep voice of Leonard, played in the back ground, and Cole closed his eyes, only to see Phoebe running through his mind in slow motion.

Suddenly there was a knock at his front door. Cole jumped, he was in the state between consciousness. The water splashed as he jumped out of the tub scrambling for a towel.

Cole hurried to the door holding a towel around his waist, in hopes Phoebe was on the other side.

Cole opened the door "Hey" Cole said a little shocked to see a Neighbor from down the road.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your wife. The police were in the area asking questions and I guess they told one of the neighbors about it." The man said

"Oh, well I appreciate it" Cole said nodding to the guy, "You want a beer?" Cole said almost glad for company.

"Oh, no thanks, I can see you're busy" The guy snickered at Cole's towel.

"Oh, yeah, sorry you got me out of the tub" Cole said feeling a little awkward. He almost forgot he didn't have any clothes on, "I am glad you came by, I just got back in town, I have been gone" Cole finished.

"Well then you didn't hear about the couple up the road then?" The guy said

Cole felt the blood rush out of his head. "No…what?" He asked

"It was awful…Fred McCloud, the neighbor behind them, heard the woman screaming, so he ran to where she was…"

Cole felt the cold sweat beading up all over his body. His heart was pounding out of his chest.

"He found them in the field on the ground. I guess it was a bad tractor accident. The Guy died with in minutes, and the woman…"

"Was she hurt?" Cole stuttered He couldn't even swallow.

"No, not physically, by I guess she suffered a bad breakdown…"

"Were is she?" Cole interrupted, feeling like he got a bullet in the chest.

"I guess she is in a hospital" The guy said noticing Cole's strange behavior, "Hey man, are you alright?"

"No, no I have to know where she is? Do You know?' Cole asked abruptly.

"No, well, Fred might know?"

"I have to get to her…she's….I just need to find her" Cole rambled.

"I'll try to help you man, I'll ask Fred, and get back to you"

"Thanks, it is important." Cole said as the guy walked away.

Cole didn't know what to think of it all, he paced around his house for a while and tried to clear his head. He only could think of Phoebe, and her needing him.

Cole studied the street signs as he drove. He looked down at the instructions to the hospital that the neighbor gave him. It was hard to see through the rain on his windshield. He finally found the street and turned. He parked in the parking garage and ran to the elevator.

He hurried past the nurses in the hall and ran to the front desk.

"I need to find a Phoebe Hall…" Cole paused, " I guess I don't know her last name"

"Well, you must not be a relative then if you don't know her last name?" The woman nurse said.

"I used to…but I don't know her married name" Cole said frustrated raising his voice, "Please where is she?" Cole demanded.

"I have to check if there is a Phoebe registered here…one moment, " she lady clicked on her computer, "I see there is a Phoebe Stone…in room 101, follow me" She said getting out of her swivel chair.

The woman brought Cole to a room and Cole looked in the window to see Phoebe laying in bed asleep. She was hooked to monitors, and she looked so pitiful and small. Like a little girl. Cole felt a lump building and he cleared his throat.

"What did you say the relationship was between you?" The nurse asked looking at him.

"I love her" Cole said and walked in the door.

Cole walked up to her bed and touched Phoebe's face. He sat in the chair beside her and ran his fingers though her hair and cried.

"Phoebe can you hear me?" Cole asked in a choked voice, "I'm sorry I wasn't here" He said and laid his face in her hand.

Phoebe laid there in a deep sleep from all her medication. Cole kissed her wrist and put her hand to his cheek.

He crawled up and formed his body around Phoebe's and pulled her into his arms. He fell asleep holding her.

"Why did my daddy fight with Grammy and Papa?' Kate asked

"They didn't fight baby, they just miss your mommy like you do, and they are very sad" Cora said brushing Kate's hair.

"They were fighting…I know because mommy and daddy yelled like that when they fight" Kate said.

"Did your mommy and daddy fight a lot pumpkin?" Cora asked

"Yeah, Anna was asleep but I heard them."

"What did they fight about?"

"Well, I'm not suppose to tell you…but they fighted when mommy had a boyfriend"

Cora looked at her and stopped brushing her hair.

"When did your mommy have a boyfriend?" Cora asked very interested.

"When daddy picked us up at the restaurant, and took us to the different house"

Cora slowly sat the brush down and tried to absorb what Kate just told her.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room. She felt a warm familiar body lying next to her.

"Cole…?" Phoebe whispered, looking at his face lying next to hers.

Cole opened his eyes and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe had a confused look on her face.

"Phoebe…I" Cole didn't even know what to say, "Don't be afraid of me Phoebe." He got off the bed and stood by her.

"Oh Cole…" Phoebe started to cry, and she reached her arms out for Cole, as she got on her knees.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole's neck. Phoebe sobbed into his warm neck. Cole sat on the bed and held her. He was so glad to hold her again, and feel her arms around him.

"Get me out of here Cole" Phoebe whispered on his neck.

Phoebe's warm breath on his neck gave him chills. He would do anything for her. He wanted her to stay in his arms forever, and depend on him for everything.

"Just give me a minute…I'll be back" Cole said kissing her forehead.

He walked out of the room and into the hallway. He walked towards the desk.

"Kate, when did daddy pick you up from the restaurant?" Cora said sitting Kate on her lap.

"When momma was with that man" Kate said

"What man Kate?"

"The one in momma's car"

Cora was confused and shocked. Cole told them, Debbie was hit by a drunk driver.

"How did you know this baby?" Cora asked tucking Kate into bed.

"I heard the cop tell daddy. When me and Anna stayed in daddy's truck" Kate said.

Kate was too innocent to know what she was saying. Cora did know, and started putting it together.

"Just sleep baby girl, and don't worry about anything." Cora said and kissed Kate on the cheek.

Then she walked over and kissed Anna on the cheek. She had already been sleeping.

Cora walked downstairs to the living room with Ed and Grace.

"Are they asleep?" Grace asked

"Almost" Cora said, and sat down to finish a blanket she was working on.

Cora's stomach was in knots, and she had many un answered questions.

Cole sat in a waiting room for a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ralph"

Cole looked up, and a gray haired man in a white coat and specs, was offering a hand to Cole.

"Hello, Doc." Cole said shaking his hand.

"I have been working with Phoebe, since she arrived. She has suffered a severe mental breakdown. It cause her body to have a slight stroke. Now instead off attacking her body, Physically, it has attacked her brain….."

Cole swallowed hard. It was all so much to take in.

"It has affected her memory. She may not remember who people are. Even those close to her." The Doc. finished.

"Well, she knew me when I walked in to see her?' Cole said folding his arms in frustration.

"Yes, that is good, it comes and goes. I don't know if she will ever fully remember her past, it just might be a slow process. She may remember things from her past if she sees something, or smells something familiar as well."

After talking to the doctor, Cole walked around the hospital a while. He had a lot to think about…

He wanted to take care of Phoebe, but would she want him to? What would the girls think? What if Phoebe remembered living down the road in the house with Michael? How would she deal with that? How would Cole take her home and give her the proper care and still work, to support his girls?

Taking this on was a big commitment. Cole knew how much he loved Phoebe, but would she love him back?

"I don't care I just want her with me" Cole thought, as he walked into her room, and saw her lying there.

"Put your arms around my neck" Cole said, lifting Phoebe from her bed.

"What are you doing? Phoebe asked, acting unsure of Cole.

"It's just me Phoebe…I'm getting you out of here" Cole said.

Phoebe tucked her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around Cole.

"It's ok Phoebe, you can trust me…I'm going to take care of you now" Cole said.

Cole carried her cradled in his arms, down the halls of the hospital. He stopped and wrapped Phoebe in the blanket he brought, then carried her outside.

Cole drove down the road with Phoebe tucked under his arm. Phoebe fell asleep and Cole would glance down at her every now and then. He couldn't believe that he had Phoebe in his arms. She was safe now, and he would take care of her for as long as she would let him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cole moved Phoebe and the girls to Monterey Bay. He got a job working on a crab boat.

Phoebe picked up pottery and taught classes in a small shop on the Warf. The girls went to school inland, and Phoebe was there everyday to pick them up from the bus stop.

They would come back with Phoebe to the Pottery Shop, and then Cole would stop in and Pick them up when he would bank at night.

A lot of times they would eat in town, and on occasion, Cole would bring home the extra crab or shrimp that would end up in the nets, and cook dinner for everyone. It was a new life for them, and they were all adjusting well.

Phoebe was adjusting to her new life and she felt safe in this home that Cole had made for her. Phoebe needed his tenderness and affection and the comfort of family around her. She still didn't remember her past. Cole hadn't tried to help her remember, He wanted to start over.

There was strange things that Phoebe would pick up about Cole, that reminded her of someone else. Another man maybe. It was the way Cole talked to her, the way he said…

"Thank you Phoebe" when she would help him with the girls or around the house. It was strange, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The girls were like her own, and she loved spending time with them and taking care of them. They loved Phoebe too, and they depended on Phoebe, like she depended on them.

As the days passed Cole cared for Phoebe, and watched her close. He was determined to bring her closer to him. Cole was still unsure if she would love him as much as he loved her.

If she remembered her past, he didn't know how she would react. Would she hate him for not telling her? Or would she fall so in love with him, she would forgive him and understand why he did it.

His friends advised him to let her go. But he was determined.

Later one night at the dinner table, Cole and Phoebe and the girls laughed and visited.

Kate and Anna wanted their dad to marry Phoebe, and Kate had a plan…

"Do you want me to take your plate dad?" Kate asked

"Sure, thank you" Cole said

Kate looked at Anna and gave her the signal.

"Do you want me to take your plate mommy, I mean Phoebe" Anna said.

Phoebe and Cole shot embarrassed looks at each other and then Phoebe smiled at Anna.

"Thank you sweetie" Phoebe said choking a little.

Cole knew Kate had something up her sleeves.

There was an awkward silence between Cole and Phoebe. Neither one know what the other was thinking.

"Well, you just never know…" Cole finally said breaking the air.

Phoebe had started having more and more feelings toward Cole. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid. She was afraid he wouldn't see her as a woman, but as a patient, and would feel sorry for her.

"Cole, can I ask you something?" Phoebe asked

"Anything Phoebe" Cole anxiously said

The girls were peeking around the corner.

Phoebe looked and smiled at the girls as they giggled.

Cole was lost in Phoebe's eyes. She looked so beautiful and everything about her was perfect. The way she moved her mouth when she smiled, and her skin glowing in the candle light.

"Can I talk to you later on the porch?" Phoebe asked looking back at Cole.

"Uh, yeah" Cole said swallowing hard.

Cole stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Later that night, Phoebe was sitting on the porch swing, and looking out into the sea. Cole quietly closed the screen door behind him, and tip toed across the deck to sit by Phoebe.

"They are finally asleep" Cole whispered to Phoebe as he sat down by her.

Phoebe smiled at him and scooted over.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Cole said lacing his fingers around the back of his head and slowly rocking the swing.

"I really like it here Cole…I meant to tell you, but I never found the right time to tell you how much I appreciate you taking me in" Phoebe said

Cole looked at her and smiled…

"Well Phoebe, it was my pleasure having you live with us. After my wife died, I felt lost and even though we didn't get along, I still depended on someone needing me. The girls need me but in a different way. You have made me feel needed again, and for that I should be thanking you Phoebe." Cole said as he reached up and touched the back of her hair.

Phoebe felt chills run down her body to her toes. She felt so much passion, and she had wanted to feel a man's touch for a long time. Cole felt so right, and the anticipation was almost more than she could stand.

Phoebe turned to face Cole and leaned in to kiss him. His lips met hers as if he were waiting, and his arms swallowed her body. He widened the kiss and tightened his grip on her. Phoebe gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Cole…" Phoebe whispered on his lips as he started to lay her down.

Cole felt himself touching her and parting her legs. He suddenly pulled away.

"Phoebe I…I am sorry…I don't know…." Cole apologized.

Phoebe sat up and put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry I thought you wanted to…" Phoebe jumped up and ran to the door.

"Wait!" Cole said running into the house after her.

Cole caught Phoebe from behind and pulled her to him. His hands placed on both of her shoulders, and his body pressed against hers. She felt his hands drift down her sides and he pulled her hips tight next to his. Phoebe felt him on her backside, and she laid the back of her head on his chest.

The house was dark and quiet, all but the moon light that shown through the windows, and the waves crashing into the shore off at a distance.

"I do want to Phoebe" Cole whispered in her ear, " I just wanted to make sure you are ready" He said wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"I am ready" Phoebe said, and tilted her neck just so, for Cole to kiss it.

Cole followed, and kissed her neck then her shoulder sliding her dress strap down and then the other one. Her dress hit the floor.

Phoebe felt anxious, but was nervous. This was her first time to be with a man that she could remember.

Cole turned her to him, and they collided together with a passionate kiss and their hands desirably exploring each other's bodies.

They hit the walls of the hall way as they made their way to Cole's bedroom. Cole laid Phoebe on the bed and took his shirt off. Phoebe laid and waited while he undressed down to his underwear.

Phoebe still had her bra and underwear on, as Cole laid over her.

"I am nervous" Phoebe whispered, and she started to take her bra off, but Cole stopped her.

"We have all night" Cole said, and gently kissed her lips making her want him even more.

He laid beside her and kissed her neck and chest, then her stomach and down her leg. Phoebe felt her insides pulsing. Cole slowly slid her underwear off and tossed them aside.

Phoebe looked down at Cole as he was making his way back up her body with his mouth.

Phoebe leaned in and met his lips with hers. Cole slipped his hand down between her legs and slipped his fingers inside her.

Phoebe gasped with pleasure on his lips and then laid back on the pillow. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms over her heard. Cole watched her face expression with every move and twitch of his fingers.

Phoebe felt herself building to an exasperating surge of pleasure and she started to pant and squirm. Suddenly she opened her eyes and her mouth as the explosion subsided. Cole put his mouth over hers to share her pleasure.

Phoebe looked at him with wild and hungry eyes.

Cole stood up, taking off his underwear and laid over Phoebe slipping himself inside of her with a throaty moan.

The electricity burned between them as their desire and emotions was tunneled into their bodies for a night of colorful exploring excitement.

The next day, Cole couldn't get to shore fast enough. He wanted Phoebe in his bed again tonight.

All Phoebe could think about was Cole and their night together. He made her feel like such a desirable woman, and she no longer felt she had any other purpose but Cole. She would smile as the butterflies filled her stomach when she thought of the pleasure Cole gave her.

Phoebe was washing her hands when Cole walked through the door of her shop that evening. Phoebe looked up to see his face. It was warm and comforting. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Where's the girls? Cole asked walking toward her

"They went home with a friend after school" Phoebe said starting to run to him.

Their bodies collided as Phoebe jumped into his open arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. They rapidly kissed each other.

"I Couldn't wait to see you!" Cole moaned as he leaned her against the wall, kissing the top of her breasts.

"I know just what you mean!" Phoebe panted.

Cole laid her on the counter, and Phoebe fumbled at his pants while he opened her shirt. He slipped inside of her and they both moaned.

Later that night in bed, Phoebe watched Cole as he slept. She felt so complete and happy to be where she was.

Cole turned over and laid his head on her stomach. His boyish sleepy face was perfect to her. His lips and his jaw line, his curly black hair and his soft skin against hers in the sheets.

Phoebe ran her fingers though his hair gently.

"Thank you" Cole whispered, in a sleepy voice.

Phoebe smiled, and softly whispered back, "I love you too"

The next day, on the boat, Cole and the crew were hauling in the catch.

"I don't know man…" Jake trailed, " I just don't know why you can't let this whole thing go"

"You have never been in love then, or you could have never ask that." Cole said to his mate on the boat.

"You have to ask yourself Cole…" Jake said helping Cole with the nets, " Are you doing this for her…or you?"

"I don't see why it matters…She would have went to a mental institution…or a hospital for the rest of her life…she would have been a lab rat for sure!" Cole started to defend. "No…no I will not let that happen…I will care for her as long as it takes."

"Cole…it has been two years…and you still haven't told her!"

"How ever long it takes, I will make her see Jake" Cole said, as he dove into the nets.

"But what if she doesn't Cole" Jake said quietly.

"What was that?" Cole said taking off his gloves.

"I said good luck buddy" Jake said.

Phoebe was picking up a few things for dinner that night, when she ran into someone.

"Phoebe!" a mans voice said

Phoebe turned around…

"Hello…I'm sorry, have we meet?" Phoebe politely asked.

The man reached out and hugged her. Phoebe didn't know what to think. She almost giggled.

"It's Doug Harrison…I know you might not remember me, but I was one of Michael's friends back home.

"Michael…" Phoebe said…"I'm sorry, I know I should know that name, but…" Phoebe stopped. When she heard herself say his name, she got sick.

"Anyway, Phoebe I'm sorry" Doug finished as he gently hugged her.

"Thank you" Phoebe said, as Doug walked away.

Cole was anxious to come into shore. Tonight was the night he wanted to tell Phoebe how he felt about her. He knew, she felt the same way, and she loved him back, but most importantly, would she except his marriage proposal?

When Cole came to pick up Phoebe and the girls, Phoebe ran to meet him at the door.

"Cole!" Phoebe said running up and throwing her arms around him.

Cole gladly wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Cole looked down at Phoebe's face and leaned in to kiss her, when she spoke up.

"I remember Michael!" Phoebe said

Cole turned green. He felt his knees start to shake

"Phoebe I…"

"Well I don't remember who it is…but I remember the name!" Phoebe said in excitement. As she hugged Cole again.

Cole didn't know what to say. Her out burst was unexpected. He thought he was prepared for this day, but he wasn't.

"Yes…Phoebe, that's…wonderful." Cole said slowly releasing Phoebe from his arms.

"Cole, I thought you would be happier for me than this?" Phoebe said following him and the girls to the Jeep.

"I…am Phoebe, It has been a long day.

"Its been a long day? I tell you I remember something from my past, and you say it has been a long day?" Phoebe snapped.

Cole looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Cole what is it? What are you not saying?" Phoebe pleaded.

"I am…Phoebe I…" Cole wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her to love him. He wanted to ask her to stay by his side forever, to be his wife and the mother of his children.

"I am sorry, you are right, forgive me Phoebe" was all he could say.

Phoebe was confused. Why wasn't Cole excited for her? Or more supportive of this new break through.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Cole drove home he was quiet, and he stared down the road. Phoebe just watched out of the window, the girls fell asleep on the drive home.

"Cole…don't shut me out" Phoebe finally said.

Cole looked at her with a pained expression. He didn't know what to think. Now that he and Phoebe had come so close happiness, it was all falling apart. He though he could handle what ever happened, but now, he didn't know if he could loose her again.

"Phoebe…I have been selfish" Cole finally confessed.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked softly touching his neck and shoulder.

Cole sighed, "I haven't been much help to you"

"What do you mean…? You have been more than that to me Cole" Phoebe said sliding next to him in the Jeep.

"I didn't want you to remember your past Phoebe…I wanted you to start a new life with…me" Cole said

"Cole…I want that too, but first I have to know what my life was like before…so I can move on" She said

"No! You don't understand Phoebe…It could change everything!" Cole snapped.

"Cole! This is not fair…You can't take my past away from me!"

"I told you it was selfish…I don't care Phoebe, I don't want to loose you again!" Cole slipped, raising his voice again.

Phoebe looked at him, "What do you mean again?"

Cole sighed. He didn't know what to say.

"I have to know Cole…what are you hiding from me?" Phoebe demanded.

"Why are you mad at Daddy?" Anna asked

Phoebe and Cole looked back, and didn't realize the had woke Anna up.

"It's nothing Anna…We're almost home" Cole said in a soothing voice.

Phoebe glared out of the window. She was so frustrated, she wanted to burst into tears. She didn't want Cole to feel sorry for her, so she swallowed them away, and tried to stay calm.

"We will talk more when we get home Phoebe…I promise" Cole said putting his hand on her leg.

Phoebe pushed his hand away and never gave him a second look. Cole put his hand back on the wheel. Cole clenched his teeth as he continued to stare down the road.

When Cole and Phoebe pulled up to the house Phoebe jumped out of the Jeep and walked around to carry Anna inside. Cole reached for Kate and neither of them said a word to each other.

Phoebe laid Anna down in her bed, and shortly Cole came in the bedroom with Kate. Phoebe pulled the covers over Anna in silence, and Cole laid Kate in her bed as well.

Then Phoebe stormed out of the room, and Cole watched her while he covered Kate. Cole stood up and put his hands on his hips with a heavy sigh. Then he walked out of the room and closed the girl's door.

Cole walked through the quiet house looking for Phoebe. She was nowhere to be found. Then he looked out the large window facing the ocean and saw Phoebe running down the beach.

Cole ran out of the house, and down the stairs to the beach after her.

"Phoebe" Cole yelled, as his bare feet hit the sand in full stride.

Phoebe ran as the tears streamed down her face. She could hear Cole yelling for her, but she didn't care. She just had to run, and release her feelings that she had kept bottled up inside for so long.

She ran so hard, she felt like her chest would explode, and the wind and sand stung her wet face. Phoebe wiped her cheeks with her sleeve, and the sand rubbed and scratched her skin.

Soon Phoebe's legs gave out and she tumbled to her hands and knees. She laid down in the heavy sand and she could hear Cole feet in the sand gaining on her.

Cole finally ran up to her and fell to his knees behind her. He scooped her into his arms and held her tight, rocking back and forth.

"Phoebe…I'm sorry" Cole whispered, while holding her.

Phoebe sobbed harder, and nestled her face up under his neck, against his shoulder.

The sun was setting and casting a pink and orange glow to the sky. The wind blew through their hair and carried a salty cold damp feel to the air.

Cole took Phoebe's red wet face in his cold hands and stared into her teary eyes.

"I am in love with you Cole and…the thought of losing you scares me too…I don't know what my past is hiding." Phoebe sobbed.

"I will stand by you no matter what happens." Cole said, then he softly kissed her forehead, then her eyes and cheeks.

"I'm scared Cole" Phoebe whispered, closing her eyes and embracing his warm kisses.

"We are together now" Cole consoled her.

Cole parted her lips with his, and his warm mouth on hers gave her chilling pleasure, as did every time he kissed her. He deepened his kiss and their passion came rushing back , and flooded their bodies.

Cole lifted Phoebe against the rock and pressed himself against her as they kissed. Phoebe began to moan and Cole lifted her arms around her head.

He slowly ran his hands up her shirt and cupped her beasts in his palms. He ran his thumbs along the sides of her breasts and down her sides to her hips, and around to her back.

Suddenly Phoebe pulled away.

"Cole…we have to get back to the children. "Phoebe said as she panted.

This wasn't what was on Cole's mind at all.

"You're right, come on…we will get you back to the house." Cole said in a lusting tone.

They walked back down the beach toward the house. The thought of Phoebe leaving him was not what he wanted to think about. It just wouldn't happen. He didn't hang on this long for her, for it to all fall apart now. But Cole could see what it was doing to Phoebe. There was only one thing to do.

Two days later……

**Hermiston**

next exit

Phoebe read on the passing green sign, as they drove up the Colombia Gorge.

Cole didn't say much after he and Phoebe dropped the kids off for a visit with Debbie's Aunt Cora.

Phoebe was uneasy about the whole experience. Cole reached for her hand a few times to show his support through out the drive. But he just didn't have any words.

They pulled up to the house and Cole turned off the engine. He started to open his door.

"Wait!" Phoebe said, and looked at Cole.

Cole took his hand from the door.

"I'm scared" She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Me too, but it will be ok…will do this together" Cole assured her, reaching for her hand.

They got out of the truck.

Smoke was coming from the chimney. A flash suddenly ran through Phoebe's head.


	16. The end

Cole and Phoebe walked up to the door. Cole looked at Phoebe and then started to knock on the door. Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand and pulled it from the door.

"Wait…just walk around with me" Phoebe said

Cole and Phoebe walked to the back. Phoebe saw the big barn. Cole opened the big doors and followed Phoebe inside. Phoebe looked around as the memories came rushing back to her.

"Cole…I remember…" Phoebe said looking around, " I remember everything…"

Cole just watched her as she walked around.

"We made love right there in the hay, Michael and I…we were happy" Phoebe said as a tear ran down her face.

"I…" Cole was lost for words.

"I remember you, and I remember Michael." Phoebe turned to Cole

"Phoebe I…" Cole started

"Don't…" Phoebe interrupted, "I loved him, I had a life with him. We had a life together."

"I wanted what you had…I wanted you" Cole said reaching for her arm.

"Don't you understand…? You couldn't have what we had…It was ours" Phoebe said

"Phoebe don't do this…don't blame me for loving you" Cole pleaded.

"I don't blame you Cole…I blame myself" Phoebe said wiping her eyes.

Cole stared at Phoebe, she was so far away, he didn't know how to reach her.

"Where do we go from here?" Cole said putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't know…but I want to leave this place." Phoebe said walking out of the barn.

Cole sighed. Then he followed Phoebe to the truck. They drove in silence for a while. Cole stared down the road and Phoebe out of the window. They were at a loss. Phoebe found her lost past and it had changed everything.

Cole was no longer her lover, but a part of her past that Phoebe could not change. He was different to her now. If she had moved somewhere else with Michael then this would have never happened.

"Cole, I just want you to know, I do appreciate you taking care of me" Phoebe finally said.

"I did it because I love you Phoebe" Cole said

"I just need some space Cole…I need some time"

"I am running out of time Phoebe" Cole said.

"what do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not just me I have to worry about Phoebe…I have two girls…They need a…" Cole stopped.

"A mother…I know" Phoebe finished for him.

"Phoebe…that's not just it"

"I know…maybe you should just…" Phoebe stopped.

"What Phoebe? Move on? Forget about you? Find someone else!" Cole began to shout.

"I don't know Cole! Just give me a minute!" Phoebe shouted.

They continued to stare down the road, and the rest of the way home was quiet.

When they got home Phoebe walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Cole started after her, but he stopped. He sat on the couch and later fell asleep.

The next day Cole woke up, He walked into the bedroom to apologize to Phoebe and to tell her he had been selfish, and to ask her forgiveness. But when Cole walked into the bedroom the bed was made and there was a note on the pillow.

**__**

Dear Cole,

I am sorry for not saying good-bye. It hurt too much.

Tell the girls I love them, and to be good. I love you and

I want you to be happy. I would just confuse things for

you, I can see that now. Don't try to find me, maybe

someday I will see you again. I hope you find the happiness

you deserve. I will always love you.

Phoebe

Cole sighed and then he tossed the paper into the fire.

"You are wrong Phoebe" He said to himself.

****

One year later……

Phoebe walked into a coffee shop and ordered her usual. She was sifting through the books on the stand as she waited.

Phoebe looked up, her heart fell to the ground as she saw something she didn't expect.

Cole and the two girls sat at a small table outside the coffee shop. They didn't see her, but Phoebe stepped back from the window. She watched as they interacted, enjoying the other's company. They looked happy and Cole looked better than ever.

Instinctively, Phoebe started to walk up to them, but before she could move a woman walked out of the bagel shop. She sat the food on the table and put her arm around Cole. He smiled and whispered something in her ear.

Phoebe couldn't feel her legs, She was over taken with emotion. She wanted to run to him, but she couldn't.

He had found the happiness she wished for him. Phoebe could only see the back of the woman's head now, but she appeared to be happy too. The girls looked well taken care of as well.

"Miss…your coffee" The guy at the counter said.

"Oh, I am sorry…thanks" Phoebe said snapping from her trance…sort of.

Phoebe walked out of the coffee shop and down the side walk. She wished her life had gone different. She thought about Cole everyday, and seeing him again brought everything back.

Suddenly Phoebe felt someone grab the back of her shoulder.

"Phoebe…!I thought that was you…How are you?" Cole asked softly.

"Better now…I guess" Phoebe smiled.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Is that your wife?" Phoebe asked, fumbling for words.

Cole laughed, "No, no, It's Debbie's Aunt Cora, she is visiting us" Cole said.

"Oh…" Phoebe sighed in relief.

"You thought I could forget about you that easy?' Cole said smiling at her.

Phoebe realized a long time ago, she couldn't live with out him. She just didn't want to interfere in his life. After all, she walked out on him.

"I'm glad" Phoebe said smiling back at him.

"Are you hungry?' Cole asked.

"Starved!" Phoebe said.

"Good" Cole said.

He took her hand, and they walked down the side walk. It was like they had never been apart. Their love was stronger than they realized… it was fate.


End file.
